


Acrophobia

by Budapest_All_Over_again



Series: it's all fun and games until you go and get yourself killed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, motorcycle!Sirius is my favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budapest_All_Over_again/pseuds/Budapest_All_Over_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene loves his motorcycle. Or maybe she just loves him. Drabble, Marlene/Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrophobia

Marlene was in no way, shape or form a fan of heights. She hated Astronomy classes, because it brought her too close to the edge of the tower and she didn't want to fall. She avoided Quidditch because that broomstick did not appear sturdy at all (until one summer where Sirius taught her how to fly properly – but that is another story). Hell, when she moved in with Lily after seventh year, she turned down every second-floor flat due to her phobia. 

 

This left her very confused as to why she loved his motorcycle so much.

 

On nights when neither of them were working for the Order, they often went flying on his bike. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair, the sound of the engine as they turned sharply to avoid the metal plagues that Muggles used (or whatever they were called – she’d never been one to pay attention in Muggle Studies). They’d been doing this at least twice a fortnight since they’d left Hogwarts for the last time. It was funny, in a way, to think that she’d never go to Hogwarts as a student again. Sirius had told her she was just a “nostalgic old fart”, and she’d slapped his arm playfully. 

 

She mentally cursed Potter, Sirius’s best mate, as the man in front of her pulled them into another loop-the-loop. He and James had tinkered with the bike in the summer before seventh year, allowing to fly and do back-flips in mid-air and all sorts of nonsense. Which, of course, led to him showing off every five seconds when they were up in the air. She gave his middle a squeeze, determined to not fall off. He laughed, a rough bark. 

 

She leant forward, her head resting between his shoulder blades. She didn't really love his motorcycle. She loved its owner.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I thought it was cute, no?


End file.
